


little pink heart

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: “I barely know you but my boyfriend just broke up with me and you heard me crying so you brought over ice cream and movies” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Karen walks down the hallway of her apartment with her arms wrapped around her stomach. She’s crying and soaked in rain water, shivering as she moves down the hallway. At first she’s not really sure if she’s actually in the right hallway, but as she stops at what she assumes is her door, she knows she’s on the right floor. How she navigated Hell’s Kitchen and the apartment building she’s not sure.

She pulls her purse open and starts digging around for her keys somewhere inside her purse until she knocks everything out of her purse. “Fuck!” Karen snaps at nothing in frustration as she kneels down to pick everything up and shove it back in her purse.  

The key to his apartment, marked with a pink heart he’d drawn on there, is staring up at Karen like it’s mocking her.

She doesn’t move, Karen covers her hands with her face and begins to cry again.

She forgets she’s in the hallway of her apartment building until the door to apartment next to hers opens and there’s movement by her. “You okay?” Karen looks up to see her neighbor standing next to her. What’s his name? Starts with an F.

“Does it look like I’m okay?” She snaps, turning her head back to the pile of keys on the floor, bringing her hand to wipe her face off.

He doesn’t seem to –  _Frank!_ His name is Frank, she remembers as he kneels down and starts helping her pick up the things she’s spilled onto the floor. She doesn’t need his help, but she’s not going to turn it down. Frank picks up her keys and holds them out to her.

“Thanks,” She mumbles, her bottom lip trembling. Karen doesn’t take the keys from him, her eyes lingering on the one key.

“You okay?” He asks again.

Karen looks up and shakes her head, pushing a strand of her soaked hair away from her face. She doesn’t feel like going into detail and Frank doesn’t ask. He stands to his feet and helps her up, selecting the key with a purple H on it to unlock her apartment door for her. Frank helps her into her apartment without another word, peeling off her jacket and hanging it on a chair by her kitchen table.

“You should get out of those wet clothes.” Frank says.

Karen nods and moves to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She changes out of the clothes, leaving them on the floor, and changes into a t-shirt three sizes two big and a pair of shorts. She combs out her hair after that and puts it up in a pony tail, sitting down on her bed for a moment.

She sits there for a few moments before getting up and picks up a box from inside her closet before she picks up everything that reminds her of her ex boyfriend and closes the box up. She briefly considers just tossing it out the window, but figures that’s not the best way to go about things. Karen sets the box on the floor before leaving her bedroom.

Frank’s gone now and Karen thinks about the fact that she’s going to have to bring him something to thank him for getting her out of the hallway. They’ve never really talked besides him asking her once or twice to walk his dog while he was out of town, but she still feels like she owes him. Maybe she’ll buy a bag of cookies from the local bakery and tell him she baked them.

Karen moves to sit on her couch and curls her arms on the arm of the couch, lying her head down on top of her arms.

She falls asleep for a little bit, probably a half hour, until there’s a knock at her door. Karen sniffles and thinks for a second of just ignoring whoever it is, but when there’s a second knock, she climbs off her couch and walks to the front door.

When she opens it, she’s surprised to see Frank, and his dog – Boss, in front of her. He’s not empty handed, he’s got a bag from the grocery store in one hand and DVD rentals in the other.

“Want some company?” Frank asks.

Karen smiles and lets out a chuckle, reaching her hand out to scratch behind Boss’ ear. “You don’t even know me.”

He shrugs and opens the bag to lift up a small pint of ice cream. “I got Mint Chocolate Chip.” How does he know that’s her favorite ice cream?

Karen takes the ice cream from him and looks at the movies he’s got in his hand. The Crow and Evil Dead 2 are the ones she can see and she shakes her head. How does he know her two favorite movies?

“Come in.” Karen says, stepping to the side to let him and Boss in.

 


	2. thanks, boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you have something special like love, you don't just... Throw it away. You hold onto it and fight for it.

Karen takes the movies from Frank and walks into her living room, picking up the remote. She turns on her television and switches it to DVD, picking up a second remote to turn on her DVD player. “Which one first?” She asks, turning her head to look back at Frank.

He shrugs as he comes towards her, sitting down on her couch. “Which one do you like the most?” He asks.

“How can you compare one or the other? Are you kidding?” Karen asks, setting her hands on her hips. She narrows her eyes at him and Frank looks up at her from the couch. She looks down at the movies in her hands and sets Evil Dead 2 aside, opening up The Crow. She turns back to her DVD player and opens it, placing the movie in there.

Karen walks into her kitchen and collects spoons for the ice cream, walking over to the couch and sitting next to Frank. She leans over to pick up the remote and presses a few buttons to get to the main menu, holding the two spoons in her fingers.

Once she presses play on the movie and leans over to pick up the bag, pulling out the small pint of ice cream. “Come here, Boss.” She says, patting the spot on the couch between Frank and her. He stares at her for a moment before he scoots back and jogs to jump on the couch. He spins around a few times before sitting down on the couch, resting his head on top of Karen's legs.

“Traitor.” Frank teases the dog, patting the dog's back. Karen looks up at him and giggles softly. She brings her hand up to the dogs face, scratching at the top of his head.

Karen stops scratching his head and removes the lid off the ice cream, scraping her spoon on top of the ice cream and collecting some of the ice cream. She pulls the spoon into her mouth and slowly pulls it out, chewing on the chunks of chocolate. She turns to look at Frank and sees that he's got the other ice cream in his hand, Rocky Road.

“How did you know that mint chocolate chip ice cream is my favorite?” Karen asks, tapping the spoon on top of the ice cream. “And my two favorite movies?” She asks.

Frank looks over at Karen and his ears redden a little bit. “My CO once said I have a way of seeing into people.” He says and Karen thinks for a moment that there's more to it. That he's watched her or noticed her. But she doesn't argue his explanation.

“Well, thank you.” She says, looking down at the ice cream in her hands. Frank's kindness means more to her than she can really explain, especially when she'd just had her heart broken.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“My boyfriend broke up with me... I guess he's my ex boyfriend.” Karen laughs and sniffles, taking another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. “He says I put my career first and I can't give him what he wants so he says he's done...” She brings her hand to her face and wipes off a few stray tears, trying not to cry.

Frank scoffs at her, shaking his head. At first she thinks that he's scoffing at _her_ , but when he speaks this time, she realizes that she's wrong. “What a fuckin' idiot.” Karen raises an eyebrow at him. “When you have something special like love, you don't just... Throw it away. You hold onto it and fight for it.” He says.

His words bring tears to Karen's eyes, she purses her lips and shrugs her shoulders, looking down at her ice cream. “I guess it wasn't love then.” She says, her bottom lip trembling. Boss lifts his head when Karen sniffles and he licks her arm, earning a laugh from Karen and another head scratch. “Thanks, Boss.”

“He's real good at knowing when people are upset, he's how I knew you were in the hallway.” Frank says. “Started whining and scratching at the door like he was trying to scratch a hole through the damn thing.” Karen smiles down at the dog and scratches behind his ear.

Karen looks up at Frank and smiles. “Thanks, Frank.”

His lips turn up in a small smile and he lifts his pint of ice cream like he would a glass of alcohol. “My pleasure, ma'am.”

 


End file.
